irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tdafan123
Welcome Hi, welcome to IRC Camps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the James page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 22:48, November 13, 2009 Two Episodes Tonight Just a reminder that at six o'clock eastern time SHARP we will be starting! Here is a link to the IRC. Remember to come as "(character name)|(team initials; SD/KA)" when you arrive. If you can't come, tell me. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Can you edit Erik since I was gone (when did he return from the hospital?!?!) If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 22:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just a remind that tonight at 6:00 pm eastern time we start episode five! Here is the channel! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just a reminder that tonight is another episode of IRC Camps! If you can't make it, let me know ASAP! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Tonight at 6:00 eastern time we will be doing our cave man movie! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey everybody! Tonight at 6:00 we will be having our IRC Camp, but in this channel. It is possible that color will not work in the channel, so we may have to specify which of our characters is talking in different ways. See you all then! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Just a reminder, tonight will be another dramatic episode of IRC Camps! Same time and place as last week! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Tonight will be another episode of IRC Camps, same Chris time, same Chris place. We have a few absences planned, so some people may need to play two people.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) It's that time of the week again!... *Checks calendar* Yeah! It's that time of the week for IRC Camps! Grab your surfboards and sunscreen, and meet us at the IRC - same time, same place. (I'm tyring to hint at the challenge *hint**hint*)Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:18, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Just a reminder - New IRC Camp tonight! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC Camps tonight! If everybody canbe there early, we'll start early. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC Camps. 6:00. Tonight. You know the drill. (And if we can all be there early, we'll start early!) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, fellow final two! Congrats on making it this far! Don't forget to come to the final marshmallow ceremony tonight! (And it might start at 5:00 or 5:30 if the final two and about 6 or so jury members are online.) Please come to the IRC at 5:00 if you're on, and we'll wait for more people to show up. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on winning season 1 --Welcome to Jessica's room... Wanna talk? 00:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, IRC Camps starts tonight at 5:30 PM eastern time! Please look at the side bar for the new link, and try to come early if you can. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) chatango? :P--NoahConsidering buying myself a life on CregsList, but having trouble deciding because they’re all such a major improvement! 13:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) chatango?--NoahConsidering buying myself a life on CregsList, but having trouble deciding because they’re all such a major improvement! 13:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) chatango? Im booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooored. ._. --AlejandroJosé always has to win, always! He lives to make me miserable. He punches me in the arm and calls me "Al" because he knows I hate it! 11:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30! Please remember to update your character page, and help with relationships/conflicts/friendships/alliance pages!Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) chatango? :P 16:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) its me XD --Reddy chatango? :D --[[User:Reddude|'Arms so right, it's ill! Worth one-fifth of the mil!']]I’ll pay you back somehow! Pineapple-head me now! 00:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30 eastern time! Thanks to everyone who's been updating their character pages! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight at 5:30 pm! Be there, or be square. (Or at least message me if you can't come. XD) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight at 5:30! Shane won't be there, and there is a chance I'll miss it. If I'm not there at 5:30, I'll message you ASAP to tell you when we'll do the episode.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC)